The Ice Maiden
by PreciousRaymond
Summary: He saw her only the one time, but knew he had to have her. Knowing that she was related to his worst enemies was just an added bonus. He took her and then others found out and tried taking her from him.


**AN: **So, I don't know if you guys noticed, but ALL my stories have been deleted. So, I am slowly starting to repost them. I do not know why, but this story was the first one I got around to redoing. While I was at it, I rewrote somethings as I am sure you will notice. I am going to inform you that when a chapter is added here, it will also be added to another site for the uncensored version, under the pen-name, PreciousRaymond. So, I have this chapter already posted on that site. I will also be posting it on when I actually figure out how I can upload my stories... It is quite different from this site.

As most of you are most likely aware, there is a strike tomorrow; no one visits , reads, or posts, nothing. So, I will try and make it where I am working on my stories so that I can post them on my other sites. I will not be posting on any of the sites for at least a few days. I have my Nickelback concert Sunday right after work and then after my concert does get done, I will be going home to get two hours of sleep before I go right back to work!

Please review, since the deletion of my stories took all my reviews away... CRY!

Oh, and please visit my profile, some of my stories are not being continued or being put on hold. My profile will list which ones. I will post the chapters I already have of those on hold, but probably won't have new stuff for them.

* * *

She panted, puffs of her breath showing in the air as she ran threw her village. Women were screaming and running around as demons of many types and sizes attacked. The young ice maiden did what she could to protect herself and ran into her home, running up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She closed the door, locking it as she leaned up against it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to the screams going on outside. She backed away from the door, swiftly turning around to find a weapon when she spotted the young man. She screamed, backing into the door as the young man stood from his seated position on her bed.

"What do you want?" She whispered, her voice trembling as he slowly walked towards her.

He stopped before her shaking form, his hands coming up to cage her form on either side of her and pressing her body in against the door way.

"I think you will do nicely," he whispered, his warm breath fanning across her face, "just you."

The demon watched in mild amusement as the young woman tried to slip underneath his arms, but he quickly grabbed her wrist as she tried running pass him. He was quite amused when she then tried to take a swing at his face with her free hand, but he quickly caught the small wrist in his hand, restraining both wrists behind her back with one hand as he pressed her body close up to his.

The young woman gasped, her eyes snapping up to his face as she felt his arousal against her stomach. He smirked down at her, staring into her eyes as they rapidly filled with fear.

"Let go!" She shouted, trying to twist out of his hold.

He was not going to release her, not after all the plans he had made to obtain her. He chuckled as he threw her away from him, purposely making it so that she fell right beside her bed. The young ice maiden sat on the ground, her arms pressed into the futon of her bed as she took several frantic breathes. She let loose a loud scream as the man quickly strode over to her form and dragged her onto her bed.

"No!" She shouted, trying to fight the man off as he climbed up on top of her, his weight making it impossible for her to remove herself from under him.

The demon just laughed at her attempts, easily restraining her hands behind her back once again with one hand. He lifted some of his weight from her, causing her to try and kick at him, but it was pointless as her kimono just hindered her movements in getting free.

"Shush," he whispered, his mouth lowering to her neck where his lips nipped at the sensitive skin.

Her body shook as he kissed her neck, roughly lapping the skin to leave his marks along the pale skin. He had been watching her for months, wanting her, and finally he had her. He was taking her, in her own bed, pressed up against him. She would belong to him, not just in body….


End file.
